1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a structural component and a first and second interior trim part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interior trim parts are often butt jointed in a linear fashion to achieve an interior trim that is as visually pleasing and continuous as possible. However, the direct abutment of two interior trim parts in a butt jointing region also creates a flow-tight joint which represents an obstacle to efficient interior venting. Interior venting is absolutely essential to enhance convenience, especially when closing the vehicle doors.
For this reason, slots have been provided in individual interior trim parts on previous motor vehicles, but these disadvantageously prejudice interior design. Moreover, the function of the slots was comparatively easy for experienced end users to discern. As a result, the goal of accomplishing interior venting as discreetly as possible was not achieved. In addition, the end user could see into such slots, and could view surfaces and elements (e.g. painted bodyshell, cables, insulation etc.) that do not harmonize technically and/or in terms of color with the interior. Additionally, the purpose of the interior trim part normally is to cover completely, and an incomplete covering gives a loss of a sense of quality. Furthermore, such slots represent openings in the injection molding which disrupt flow. As a result, the seams that arise during production due to the openings additionally prejudice the mechanical and optical characteristics of the interior trim part. The phenomena associated with seams and the low section modulus produce webs between the individual slots that have little resistance to mechanical loads and can break relatively quickly, especially if they come into contact with luggage.
The slots also imprecisely guide the air since the air flow behind the slots is distributed locally in a diffuse manner and eddies that occur during this process reduce the efficiency of interior venting, rendering it necessary to make the slots even larger to compensate for this loss of efficiency. Moreover, such slots greatly restrict freedom in the design of the surfaces of the interior trim part because, in the absence of available laminating area, the potentially narrow webs between the individual slots can be covered with a decorative material only with a great deal of effort. Furthermore, the individual slots have to be cut free after the actual laminating process. This generally is performed manually and therefore is expensive and associated with a high process-related risk.
The invention therefore is concerned with a motor vehicle having a structural component and first and second interior trim parts that achieve effective interior venting without visual or other impairments.